


Feather soft thoughts [that no one else can know]

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Angst, Desire, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Short One Shot, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wishes, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: no matter how much you want them to.





	

_"If you speak of your love, you will turn into a speck of light and vanish."_

Love.

Ahiru always thought that she loved the prince, and would only love him. Now though, to her, that felt wrong.  
When she thought of love not one person came to mind, but three.  
White hair that shimmered, eyes wavering with hollowed out loneliness; hair pulled back, eyes piercing into a glare before softening; raven hair, just like feather and ruby eyes that tried to conceal ragging sadness.

Yes, ahiru realized, she loved muto, Fakir, and rue.

It hurt, because she could have none of them.

 


End file.
